Samantha The Hedgehog revised edition
by Nathanjack
Summary: shadow holds a secret, maria is alive black doom turns good shadow crosses to an earlier part in time to save himself shadow and tails start dating (story is complete and will get a sequel not all chapters are up yet is still being edited)


Samantha the hedgehog a shadow fanfic Chapter 1: The secret revealed it was a dark and stormy evening, and shadow was standing in the living room of his house, watching the rain come down onto his window while thinking of how to tell all his friends his biggest secret, as he was actually a girl and has been all her life. She decided that she would have to them the whole story rather than keep it a secret any longer, so she grabbed her rain coat which was the same blue as sonic's fur the arms being the same shade as sonic's arms and went to see sonic and the rest of her friends, when she got there sonic and knuckles were having a fight and tails, rouge, Amy and omega were trying to stop the fight. The fight only stopped when shadow intervened sonic said hey what's up shadow you don't usually come around unless it's for a race,Knuckles added or to humiliate Sonic. Sonic said shut up Knuckles. which started another fight and shadow had to intervene again, shadow said guys I've got something to tell you all. everybody said huh what have you got to tell us shadow? shadow said I'm a girl and my real name is Samantha the name Shadow comes from the Shadow armour I wear to hide my gender and protect me in battle rouge said said what the hell man you could have said something to me I was the one who found and rescued you from eggman. knuckles said I want proof, show us. shadow said alright,then tosses her green emerald into the air and commands shadow armour down! and the armour around her got vaporised, when the armour got vaporised it revealed her wearing a blue tank top and matching skirt with white stripes down the sides, she had the same ruby red eyes as when she was wearing her shadow armour, but rather than having the same quills as shadow, she had a long ruby and black pony tail. everybody said whoa shadow really is a girl Amy and rouge said alright another girl to go clothes shopping with. (I will refer to shadow as Samantha from now on.) Amy said come on Samantha and rouge we are going clothes shopping. rouge and Samantha said in unison boys you are coming too. then blaze and silver arrived rouge said to blaze do you want to help us drag the boys to the mall, after all you know how troublesome they can be. sonic tried to take off but got tackled by Samantha, blaze said "sure but rouge who's the black and red female hedgehog? she looks like a female version of shadow. rouge said she is shadow, but her real name is Samantha. Samantha said hi blaze how are you? blaze said I'm good. How long have you been a girl Samantha? Samantha said all my life, I just had the shadow armour to hide my gender, it made me look male, it's also very heavy. Samantha then said shouldn't we be dragging these boys off to the mall, I'm taking sonic with me. Samantha said, aww, no fare. Amy said, tough luck. Samantha said, take tails. Samantha added OK. Amy said tails sweat dropped and tried to fly off but got captured by Amy somebody go get Eggman Samantha said, blaze said I'm on it. rouge said WHAT! Samantha said he deserves a bit of punishment why not humiliate him at the mall. rouge said I see your point. blaze got to eggman's and went down several corridors and finally found eggman in his control room to what do I owe the pleasure blaze. eggman said more of a statement than a question your coming to the mall with us on Samantha's orders. blaze said who the hell is Samantha and who is she to give me orders? eggman said shadow and it is your punishment I believe. blaze said I don't need to be punished I am the great Dr eggman and shadow is a boy not a girl. eggman said your coming whether you like it or not and you will see her for yourself. blaze said and with that said blaze grabbed eggman by the ear and dragged him out of the base kicking and screaming by the time blaze got back with Eggman. (Eggman had escaped about ten times and blaze had to chase after him she was surprised the man could run so fast considering his weight) Marine' Sally' Cream' Cheese and Vanilla had arrived Samantha had already asked them to come shopping with them and help drag the boys along but when sonic and co saw eggman they said they would come along willingly as long as they got to see eggman get humiliated and all the girls agreed but said that the boys had to escort eggman to the mall for that to happen sonic shrugged and said OK. eggman sweat dropped and said please guys I'll do anything but that anything sonic said anything but that you say what do you think guys and girls. at this point eggman was shaking in fear of what might come Samantha said I think we need to take him to the mall with us and dress him up. everybody agreed so without further ado they dragged eggman off to the mall kicking and screaming, the girls dragged Eggman through several clothes stores making him try on pants, shirts, jackets, etc. while everybody watched when they first arrived at the mall everybody went into a panic thinking Eggman was up to his old tricks until sonic spoke up and said that eggman was there as his punishment and Eggman started quaking in fear again and everybody started laughing which just made it worst for eggman eggman said if this is going to be my punishment every time I will never do anything bad again. Samantha and Sonic and the rest of the crew just started laughing and after the laughter died down sonic said I would love to see that but that would make my life too boring. tails said SONIC! Sonic said what did I say? Tails said you just do it for the fun of it. sonic said thats one of two reasons the other is to keep people safe. tails said yeah right your hopeless Sonic. sonic said hey that not true if I wanted the thrill I would go and fight the guardian units of nations. at this point commander towers showed up the commander of g.u.n. And said hello rouge who is the red and black female hedgehog? Before rouge could answer Samantha said oh you already know me commander towers, but you know me as shadow or the ultimate lifeform, but I'm sure you've heard my real name before, Samantha, since we were both friends with maria in our childhood, before the accident on the ark come to think of it, I need to check up on maria she's in stasis her wound should be healed. Commander towers usual tone left at that statement and said in shock what! maria's alive? Samantha said yes professor Gerald put her in stasis just after the ark incident, my blood is the only way she will survive, but she will transform into a hedgehog with chaos powers like me, but with her features. The commander said why don't we go revive maria she is like family to us after all. Samantha said I agree, come on guys she in stasis in my old pod on the ark. the commander said you've been to the ark? Samantha said sure that's where I live the commander said OK now that I didn't expect how did you supply it with power that space station takes at least 500 people to run it. Samantha said I found two prototype ultimate lifeforms and about 20 others after that would not wake by themselves never mind that I found shadow the hedgehog himself the one I was based off, I added my blood to all of them and they all awoke. I was a bit groggy after that so I had to drink a lot of water. but the ark is up and running again. The commander said shadow the hedgehog never woke up you were the first, he was already named, so when gerald created you, he give the name shadow to your shadow armour, you were meant to be the ultimate lifeform in every way, as a female you were found to be ten times faster and had ten times as much chaos energy as when you were a male, your male attributes were ten times as much strength and ten times as much endurance, you were perfect in each. The speed and chaos energy as a female made up for your downfall with strength and endurance, as a male your strength and endurance made up for your downfall with chaos energy and speed, I was jealous still am but we are allies, friends even if you can save maria, I will be very grateful. The commander said. Samantha said well lets get to the ark then shall we everybody grab my arm. Samantha said after she got out her blue chaos emerald everybody grabbed a part of Samantha's arm except for sonic who being a cocky fellow grabbed Samantha's breast earning himself a slap across the face making him let go I said my arm not my breast you pervert. so sonic ashamed of himself for the first time in his life grabbed a hold of Samantha's arm samantha then called out with the blue chaos emerald,chaos- Knuckles suddenly put a red one in the other shocking Samantha she looked down to see she had both a red and blue chaos emerald in her hands and asked where did the red emerald come knuckles said I put it in your hand you need two emeralds to chaos control this many people Samantha said oh OK an with that done she called chaos control. **(Hi all Nathanjack here many of you complained about these stories having no punctuation in them or paragraphs either so I have started editing them so they are easier to read please let me know if I have missed something and I'll do my best to fix it many thanks as always please read and review Nathanjack out)**


End file.
